Rite sataniste
by Meli-sama
Summary: Vous voyez le passage du chapitre 3 de "Un licenciement brutal" où Le Geek se souvient que Le Gothique a essayé de tous les buter ? Et bien, voici toute l'histoire ! Rating T pour violences physiques (et bien plus encore ;-)) !


_**Yo !**_

 _ **Attention, ce OS est directement lié à ma fanfiction "Un licenciement brutal" ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, il y aura certaines choses que vous ne comprendrez pas.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

"- Mathieu ? Réveille-toi, gros !

\- J'ai peur, Mathieu !

\- Allez, ouvre les yeux !

\- Nous sommes vraiment en très mauvaise posture..."

Mathieu ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans les bois. Il vit que ses personnalités et lui-même étaient ligotés à des chaises, ils étaient tous là, sauf Le Patron. Mais, comment ils étaient arrivés là ?

"Enfin réveillé, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est que j'ai pas que ça à foutre de faire mumuse avec vous ! J'ai prévu d'aller participer à une petite sauterie au Père Lachaise ce soir "

Dès qu'il vit s'avancer Le Gothique avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui dans l'émission depuis bien longtemps, Mathieu avait autorisé Le Gothique à rester chez eux. Dès le départ, les autres personnalités étaient plutôt réticentes, surtout que l'Homme à la Cravate avait été déjà bien assez pénible comme ça ! Mathieu les avait engueulés, il leur avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez ouverts, que la jalousie, c'était mal, que Le Gothique n'était pas aussi méchant que pouvait l'être l'autre connard hautain avec sa cravate de merde (d'ailleurs, il était bien content de s'être débarrassé de celui-là !)... sauf qu'ils avaient raison sur ce coup-là.

Ce qui l'avait décidé à virer Le Gothique, ce n'était pas ses prières satanistes au beau milieu de la nuit, ni ses poèmes sombres et morbides qui avaient fait pleurer Le Geek et même La Fille, ni de son métal qu'il écoutait à fond la caisse toute la journée (Mathieu appréciant lui-même le MÉTAAAAAAAAL), ni même ses divers rats de compagnie qui se baladaient librement dans tout l'appartement des Sommet et qui étaient vecteurs de maladies selon Le Prof. Non, la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, c'est le moment où il avait tenté de prélever un morceau de la chair de la mère de Mathieu, alors qu'elle était venue passer le week-end chez son fils, en pleine nuit !

Mathieu, furieux, l'avait fait virer par Le Patron sans ménagement. Il se souvenait que le jeune sataniste lui avait dit qu'il le regretterait amèrement et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se venger. A ce moment-là, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Ils avaient eu bien tort. Ensuite, il se souvenait que ce soir, Le Patron était sorti pour s'occuper de son "business" (probablement un de ses bordels, il ne voulait pas savoir), et puis, il y a une fumée bizarre qui était entrée par la fenêtre du salon où ils étaient tous réunis. Ils s'étaient mis à suffoquer et ils avaient tous perdu connaissance.

Et maintenant, les voilà en pleine forêt et il commençait à paniquer parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que la chaise à laquelle il était attaché était placée sur un pentagramme dessiné au sol et que Le Gothique tenait un bidon d'essence à la main.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, espèce de taré ?!

\- Tu m'as porté préjudice, Mathieu...

\- Tu fais tout ça parce que je t'ai jeté de chez moi ?

\- Non, ça, c'est secondaire par rapport à ce que tu m'as fait...

\- Et je t'ai fait quoi ?

\- Tu m'as empêché d'accomplir un rite très important le soir où tu m'as empêché de prélever un morceau de chair de ta mère !

\- ...T'es sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement ! Figure-toi que c'était un élément capital pour ce rituel que je devais accomplir à cette date précise ! A cause de toi, je n'obtiendrai jamais l'amour de ma vie !

\- De quoi ? Toi, le mec qui pense que la vie n'est que souffrance et chaos et que notre salut viendra de l'Antéchrist, t'es amoureux ?

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de ce rituel pour la conquérir... Ma nymphe des ténèbres, ma muse de la nuit, mon Adèle...

\- Adèle ?

\- Et bien, je l'ai rencontrée lors d'une soirée poésies morbides dans Le bar morbide des Ténèbres de la Mort qui Tue...

\- Wow ! Je t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie !

\- Enfin bref, à cause de toi, elle ne sera jamais mienne, elle ne saura jamais que j'existe...

\- En fait, vous vous connaissez même pas et tu penses que c'est en invoquant Satan que tu vas avoir une chance avec elle ?! Mais, t'es complètement con !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à aller la voir pour lui demander si elle voulait sortir avec toi ! Si elle avait dit oui, tant mieux, si elle avait dit non, tu aurais chialé un bon coup avant de passer à autre chose ! Comme une putain de personne normale !

\- ...Nan, trop chiant. Enfin bref, pour compenser, je vais sacrifier ton âme pour implorer la clémence des toutes puissantes entités démoniaques susceptibles d'apprécier l'âme d'un jeune loser qui croit fermement que c'est en jouant au con sur YouTube qu'il réussira à payer ses facture et avoir une vie meilleure !

\- Et si c'est juste mon âme que tu as l'intention de sacrifier, pourquoi tu as aussi kidnappé les autres ?

\- Je n'ai jamais considéré cette bande de pauvres sous-merdes comme étant des membres de ma famille... Un pleurnichard, un drogué, un nerd, un travelo, un pervers et un pauvre loser qui travaillait au McDo avant que sa môman ne lui offre un caméscope numérique ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris ce stupide lien qui vous unissait !

\- Hey, c'est pas gentil, ça !

\- Ouais, t'es qu'un méchant !

\- C'est pas peace, gros !

\- Je te prierai de surveiller ton langage, jeune homme !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas à même de comprendre ce qui nous unit, Le Gothique. Je t'ai créé bien après eux, on a traversé tout un tas d'épreuves ensembles qui nous ont chaque fois un peu plus soudés, mais si tu étais capable de comprendre les sentiments d'autrui, ça se saurait !

\- Ferme-la !

\- J'ai mis un peu de moi dans chacune de mes personnalités, je ne vois pas de quelle partie de mon être tu peux bien avoir hérité pour être devenu comme ça. Tu te prétends gothique juste parce que tu t'habilles en noir, que tu aimes Satan et la Mort et que tu trouves que ta vie est minable ? Laisse-moi rire ! T'es juste un sale petit con arrogant qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre au lieu de profiter de ce que tu as et qui ferait mieux d'aller chez un psy plutôt que de faire la tournée des cimetières !

\- Tais-toi !

\- En fait, tu n'es même pas un vrai gothique, tu en es juste une caricature ! Tu n'es qu'une insulte à toute leur communauté ! Les vrais gothiques se préoccupent de leur entourage, mais pas toi. En vrai, contrairement aux autres personnalités, tu joues juste le rôle de quelqu'un que tu n'es pas parce que tu te trouves plus cool comme ça, mais c'est faux ! Tu n'as aucune personnalité propre, tu n'as rien d'intéressant, à vrai dire, je trouverais ça presque triste si tu ne t'en étais pas pris à nous...

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !"

Excédé, Le Gothique saisit le cou de Mathieu et en approcha la lame de son couteau qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Se remémorant de son objectif premier, le jeune pseudo-dépressif se ressaisit rapidement et commença à répandre de l'essence tout autour du pentagramme. Il marmonna ensuite quelques prières en latin avant de craquer une allumette et de la lâcher pour embraser le pentagramme. Mathieu commença à paniquer et gesticula pour se libérer, sans succès. Il se mit ensuite à tousser à cause de la fumée avant de perdre connaissance.

Le Gothique éclata d'un rire dément qui fit froid dans le dos des autres personnalités.

"- CRÈVE, CHAROGNE ! CRÈVE !

\- T'as pas le droit de parler de Mathieu comme ça, espèce de psychopathe !"

C'était La Fille qui avait osé insulter ainsi Le Gothique, sans réfléchir. Malgré sa peur, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer que cet enfoiré parle de Mathieu comme ça ! Il s'approcha d'elle, l'empoigna ses cheveux et posa la lame de son couteau sur sa gorge.

"- Tu veux être la première ?

\- C'est quoi ce plan, gros ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas nous tuer !

\- Morts ou vivants, perso, je m'en tape un peu...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, en fait...

\- La ferme, l'intello ! Je vais tous vous tuer, comme ça, tout le monde sera content !"

Comment ça, "tout le monde" ? Cette dernière phrase avait titillé la curiosité du scientifique...

Le Gothique, quant à lui, semblait hésiter sur qui il tuerait en premier. Ils l'insupportaient tous, cette brochette de losers ! Il décida finalement d'être le plus sadique possible en s'en prenant à la personnalité la plus fragile de la bande, à savoir Le Geek. Il renversa la chaise à laquelle était attachée le jeune gameur d'un coup de pied et s'accroupit près de son visage avec son couteau prêt à l'emploi. Le pauvre enfant se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

"- Geek !

\- S'il te plaît, épargne-le ! Il est trop jeune pour mourir !

\- Ouais, laisse le gamin tranquille, gros !

\- Relax. Je vais pas le tuer tout de suite, je vais commencer par lui crever un œil, puis le deuxième, ensuite ce sera au tour de ses ongles que j'arracherai un par un avant de lui couper tous ses doigts..."

Ses victimes étaient désespérées et lui, il prenait littéralement son pied ! Il allait commencer son carnage quand il aperçut une silhouette s'approchant de son feu de joie. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de reconnaître l'intrus qu'il se prit une balle entre les deux yeux et il s'effondra raide mort.

C'était Le Patron ! Ce dernier réalisa rapidement que Mathieu était au milieu de ce brasier et alla le chercher au péril de sa vie. Quand il sortit des flammes avec Mathieu, inconscient, dans ses bras, il constata que toutes ses personnalités avaient les yeux rivés sur le cadavre du Gothique.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? C'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous voyez un cadavre...*

\- ...Tais-toi et détache-nous.

\- Tout doux, le binoclard ! On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible..."

Après avoir détaché tout le monde, Le Patron jeta le cadavre dans les flammes et tout le monde dût s'enfuir car l'incendie commençait à se propager de plus en plus rapidement.

Mathieu fut soulagé de se réveiller dans sa chambre, mais déstabilisé de voir qui était en train de le regarder dormir.

"- Patron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Pas trop tôt ! Enfin, tu te réveilles !

\- Mais, Le Gothique...?

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je m'en suis occupé...

\- Ah bon ? Il est où ?

\- ...Vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

\- Ok... Merci, en tout cas.

\- C'est pas exactement la phrase que j'attendais, gamin...

\- Hein ?

\- Dis-le.

\- Non, même pas en rêve !

\- Dis-le !

\- Jamais ! Je pourrais le dire à n'importe qui sauf à toi !

\- Si je te fais des choses pas catholiques là tout de suite, personne ne t'entendra crier, ils sont tous en train de pioncer.

\- Quoi, t'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Ne me tente pas, gamin... Ne me tente pas.

\- Ok, t'as gagné, je vais le dire : tu avais raison !

\- Oh oui ! Répète-le !

\- Va te faire voir !"

Et Le Patron se prit l'oreiller de son créateur en plein visage. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre en ricanant. Il n'aurait jamais rien osé faire à son créateur, encore heureux que son coup de bluff avait marché.

 _ *** Il faut avoir lu "Premier meurtre" pour comprendre l'allusion. ^^'**_

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^o^ Vous me laissez une petite review ? :-3**_


End file.
